Life is Normal
by YohoAruto
Summary: A new legend has appeared in Ikebukuro. And like all the other legends that resides in the city, this legend is not normal or any less dangerous than the rest. This is a legend about the Grim Reaper, who conjures purple flames with the eternal ambition to hunt down the Black Rider and take her back down into Hell for her judgement. This is the legend about the Demon Rider. OC.
1. A Legend

Me: Well, I just wanted to try this!

Enjoy!

* * *

Legends come and legends go in Ikebukuro. Some could only last for a second while others could last for a life time. The Black Rider is one of those legends that no one could ever forget. As well as Ikebukuro's fortissimo: Heiwajima Shizuo. And Ikebukuro's own little information broker: Orihara Izaya. If you squint hard enough, you could probably see the DOLLARS leader walking along with the Yellow Scarves Shogun as well with the renowned Slasher.

Unknown to this young man, standing with an expressionless face as he asserts his situation, he's about to become a legend himself in Ikebukuro; a place where legends come true.

* * *

A Legend

* * *

Sonzai Fushou's life is anything but normal. He never minds it in the first place, but it wasn't something that he would be proud of. Neither would it be something that people would be jealous of. He had heard many complaints about how life is boring but being on your guard constantly doesn't really make it even more fun.

If anything, his life seems to be unpredictable to the point that it would drive anyone insane. Of course, life itself is never actually predictable, but the randomness that revolves around his whole existence is rather unrelenting and takes the quote "expect the unexpected" to a whole new level.

Every single incident of his life led him to a new chapter.

Such as this.

_[For your first test: Steal the brown package from the Black Rider before she makes it to her destination.]_

Fushou could've sworn he was back in New York weaving around the crowd to get to his apartment. The blank faced teen could only stare at the sunset from the horizon, overlooking the city **on the roof** of a random, modernly built building.

How could he go from the ground on the streets to the how-many-stories-tall building on the roof; is pretty much a mystery itself. But he decided not to question it (like most things from his life) and concentrate on the message left on his phone.

Someone is testing him; that is quite obvious, but for what reasons?

The black-haired teen then looks back behind him, blankly staring at the black vehicle as he now understands the reason why his motorcycle is here in the first place. He is the one who saved the broken down motorbike from the junkyard and decided to fix it on his own. The bike was custom-made just for him.

Well, at least he didn't have to figure out what kind of transportation to use to catch up with the headless woman (he has already completely decided to just go along with the flow).

And then he remembered something important.

The Black Rider.

Unless the message is specifying another person, Fushou thoughts led back mostly towards a Celtic fairy name Celty.

The problem with this?

She's supposed to be in a manga called "Durarara!" and she was never supposed to exist in his world.

He then notices the residents walking around the building he is on; speaking **Japanese **of all the languages he could've heard.

While the headless woman was not supposed to exist in his world; neither was he supposed to exist in her world.

Great, another problem that he has to solve.

Then, he heard the sound of a horse whining. It wasn't long soon after till he saw his target coming out of a hole on the side of the very same building he is on and watches as she rides towards her destination… with a brown package…

He supposed that one would question if stealing the package from the women herself would be wise. She wasn't a legend for nothing and not just because of the fact that she's headless. She's dangerous in the field of combat also.

Actually, most people would usually question their sanity by now at the fact that they are in such a situation as this (with the exception of Otakus: they would rejoice).

Well, Fushou was never like most people.

Knowing that if he ever wants to go home, he has to comply with what the message is saying. This message is the only clue to why he's here and how he got here. And hopefully, it could lead him to the person who had sent him here in the first place.

* * *

_Tanaka Taro has entered the chatroom._

Tanaka Taro: Good evening everyone.

Setton: Good Evening.

Kanra: Hello~

Kanra: Guess what, guess what~!

Tanaka Taro: Yes..?

Setton: What?

Kanra: Apparently, there's a new legend going around in Ikebukuro~

Tanaka Taro: There is?

Kanra: Get with the times Tanaka-kun~!

Kanra: Then again, it was something just recently made.

Kanra: But it's almost as popular as The Black Rider legend itself.

Tanaka Taro: Eh? No way!

Setton: Well? What is it?

* * *

Fushou fingers his black goggles that hung around his neck as he narrows his eyes at the form of the headless rider leaving farther from the building.

Silently, he took a step back, keeping his eyes on the woman, before turning around and settling himself on his bike. He fingers his goggles for a while more before putting them on around his eyes. They are standard goggles that are rimmed with black materials and the glass is clear enough for anyone to see his eyes. But the glass is also tinted with a red coloring, making his pure white-eyes tainted with a dark ruby color– very close to the color of blood.

He swirl the keys around his fingers before pushing them into the ignition; a loud screeching, demonic-sounding noise echos around the area as the motorcycle came to life. Despite how new and modern-looking the bike is, the poor thing is still pretty old so how it sounds couldn't be helped.

* * *

Kanra: They say that there is another biker in town~!

Kanra: And this one is a lot more dangerous than the Black Rider apparently~

Setton: Really?

Tanaka Taro: Really? How so?

Kanra: Well, many witnesses claimed that a demon was on that bike.

Kanra: Some say that it was the devil itself~!

* * *

Fushou covers his wildly-cut, black hair with his black hood, making sure to tuck his loosely-tied, stubby little ponytail in, not particularly wanting anyone to identify him by his looks. He has a feeling some people would seek him out after his little task.

Grabbing his black gloves from the side compartment of his cycle, he put them on with ease before slipping his cell phone into his coat's sleeve, knowing that there is a compartment to hold the useful technology.

His face remained blank as he rolls his bike over to the edge of the building.

* * *

Tanaka Taro: The devil?

Kanra: Yep.

Kanra: I heard that the biker's eyes had shined an evil red and is dressed like the Grim Reaper.

Kanra: You know, black cloak and such.

Kanra: And that his bike is actually some kind of demon-like creature in disguise!

Kanra: You could easily hear its dreadful screeching loudly and clearly.

Tanaka Taro: Scary…

Kanra: And get this!

* * *

Without a single thought of his safety, he drove off the roof and into the air.

* * *

Kanra: They say that the biker can sprout out purple flames!

Tanaka Taro: Purple?

Tanaka Taro: That's not possible.

Kanra: Yet why is it that many had claimed such a thing?

Kanra: If there is such thing as a headless rider, then I'm sure that a demonic devil sprouting off purple flames isn't so farfetched.

Tanaka Taro: True…

Tanaka Taro: But I just don't get how such a thing could be performed.

Kanra: Well, you also couldn't explain how The Black Rider could live without a head.

Kanra: Right?

Kanra: Some mysteries remained a mystery~

Kanra: This legend is no exception.

* * *

Dipping downward towards the ground while his bike is rolling on the side of the building, Fushou knows that he has to catch up to the other rider quickly for the Celtic fairy already has a good head start ahead of him. Using the side of the building to his advantage, he used it to push off at the last second and landed into the streets safely with no casualties before speeding off towards his target.

Purple blazes shoot out from the exhaust pipe of the motorcycle, shining the forebodingly dark color on his figure, and Fushou gave no thought to the stares he has earned. Nor did he question the frighten looks that are given to him.

* * *

Kanra: Ikebukuro's own "Grim Reaper"~

Kanra: But most call the biker "The Demon Rider".

Kanra: How unoriginal is that?

Tanaka Taro: Sounds scary…

Tanaka Taro: I would understand why he/she is called "The Demon Rider"…

Tanaka Taro: But why the "Grim Reaper"?

Kanra: Oh? You haven't heard?

Tanaka Taro: Heard what?

* * *

The ends of his coat, torn and shredded, flew behind him, like a cape fluttering against the wind as he has already narrowed into his target; the one called "The Black Rider" is riding into the street below the highway he is on.

Without a thought, he rode his bike off the highway, flying into the air going down towards the headless woman; his sights specifically on the brown package rather than the rider who held the package.

* * *

Kanra: Then again, if you haven't heard of this demonic rider yet, then you probably haven't heard what has happened on the day of his/her debut.

Kanra: Apparently, there was a battle between the both of our riders~

Kanra: The Black Rider and The Demon Rider.

Tanaka Taro: Eh? No way!

Kanra: Yes way!

Kanra: And the Demon Rider is still alive to tell the tale.

Tanaka Taro: But that still doesn't explain why he's/she's called the "Grim Reaper".

Tanaka Taro: The Demon Rider didn't kill anyone.

Tanaka Taro: … Did it?

Kanra: Don't worry, I have yet to hear any death reports concerning towards our newest legend ~

Kanra: The demonic rider has yet to kill anyone.

Kanra: Yet.

Tanaka Taro: Are you implying that he/she will?

Kanra: Well, why not? If the rider is as demonic as they say.

Tanaka Taro: Well, if murder isn't the case, then is he/she called the "Grim Reaper" for nothing?

Kanra: Oh, it isn't for nothing.

* * *

His bike is just right above the other biker, faintly noticing that the Dullahan has detected his presence and before she could even start to react, he immediately swoops in and grab the package –almost appearing as if the package wasn't near the woman in the first place– and land near the fairy in a skid before adjusting the position of his bike to drive off to the opposite direction of where the headless woman is originally going.

_Beep_

Automatically, Fushou tilted his arm forward; his phone then slid into his hands. He looks at the message on the screen.

_[Good work. Come to this address and we will talk about your situation. Make sure the Dullahan isn't following.]_

The address then appeared soon after he had read the text.

Hearing the neighing sounds of the Celtic Fairy's bike, he worked up a pathway to get rid of the Dullahan.

* * *

Kanra: People saw the Demon Rider is targeting the Black Rider.

Kanra: There were theories about how the Demon Rider came from Hell to take the Black Rider back with him/her.

Kanra: You understand that the Black Rider is headless, right?

Kanra: And usually, headless people shouldn't be alive, right?

Kanra: So, because of that fact: others think that the Black Rider had somehow, previously escaped death and that the Demon Rider is only trying to take the Black Rider's soul back to Hell~

Tanaka Taro: That's ridiculous.

Tanaka Taro: No way that's true.

Kanra: It's not so farfetched considering we have a headless rider around~

Tanaka Taro: But it still does sound exaggerated.

Kanra: It sounds exciting~

Kanra: By the way, Setton-san has been awfully quiet~

Tanaka Taro: Eh? You're right.

Tanaka Taro: Setton-san, are you there?

Tanaka Taro: Setton-san?

Kanra: My~ Did I scare Setton-san away~?

Kanra: The poor thing.

Tanaka Taro: Setton-san, don't believe what Kanra-san had said.

Tanaka Taro: It's only a rumor anyway.

Kanra: It's not a rumor; it's a legend that is forming in Ikebukuro.

Kanra: Anyone that survives the wrath of the Black Rider and lives to tell the tale is pretty much a legend itself.

Kanra: Especially someone as demonic-looking as our resident Grim Reaper~

* * *

I always wanted to try to write a Durarara! fanfiction. I just hope that it's good and interesting~

My grammar is as bad as always though *sweatdrop*


	2. The Demon Rider

Me: Yep! The next chapter!

Do please enjoy it, it took a lot of thinking on my part to write this the way it was.

* * *

The Demon Rider.

The Grim Reaper.

The Demonic Rider that drove through the streets of Ikebukuro for the purpose of bringing the Black Rider back to Hell.

That was the story made on the day when he had arrived.

It might not be true.

But people couldn't forget about the horrifying figure that rushed down the streets and the highways with its horror-sounding motorcycle, painted with purple flames.

* * *

The Demon Rider

* * *

"Miii-kkkkaaaa-dooooo-kkkuuunnnn~"

Ryugamine Mikado could only yelp in surprise as his friend, Kida Masaomi, attacked him from behind. Sonohara Anri looks at her two companions with a slight expression of amusement as she continues to eat her lunch.

"Guess what, guess what~?"

Mikado could only give Masaomi an expression of perplexity before motioning his friend to continue. Masaomi is unusually overly excited today- actually; he's always overly excited, just a little bit more than usual today. And the news seemed strangely important; like his blond friend is going to burst open and explode if he doesn't let out what he was going to tell them.

"Oh, by the way; Anri, you look as exo-"

"Just get to the point Masaomi." Mikado quickly intercepted, sending a disapproval look towards his best friend.

Waving off the gaze, Kida continues on with his tale.

"Well, I'm sure that both of you had heard of Ikebukuro's newest legend~!"

A look of familiarity passes Mikado's face though it was gone as quickly as it came. Anri peered at her hyperactive friend with an expression of curiosity. She is quite aware of the legends that could be formed in Ikebukuro and she doubts that this legend could be anything but normal.

"No? You don't know? Then allow me to indulge you with my wonderful knowledge~! Though to acquire this useful knowledge-" Kida then pointed over to Mikado. "You sir! You should grovel at my feet!"

Mikado could only roll his eyes at his friend, obviously not planning to do such a thing. Masaomi then turn his gaze towards Anri as a mischievous grin took place on his face.

"Anri: all you need to do is to show off that erotic body of yours-"

"Masasomi!" Mikado quickly interrupted once again, before sending a heated glare at his best friend.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Kida quickly reassured with a sheepish grin; he's pretty sure his best friend could punch him a few feet over if he tried.

"That's not something that you should say!"

"I know! I know!" Despite so, it looks as if Mikado's scolding had only pass over the blond's head.

Anri didn't look disturbed at all of what Kida had said and watches them with a quiet air around her.

"Well anyway, all joking aside-" Kida started off, looking at them with a gleam of excitement in his eyes. "-I just saw the Demon Rider in the flesh!"

Mikado looks at his friend in surprise, his lunch forgotten on his lap as soon as he heard news of the so-called "Demon Rider". He had only just recently heard of Ikebukuro's newest legend last night in the chatroom and it was certainly surprising as well as concerning. They are already involved with many dangerous things, being who they are, and now they have a Demon Rider that can sprout off purple flames? Mikado has a strong desire to check on Celty; he heard that she was being targeted by the newest motorcycle rider and was worried about her safety.

"-And the biker was holding onto a brown package! It seemed important since the Black Rider is chasing him!"

"W-Wait, brown package?"

Lost in his thoughts, Mikado hasn't noticed or heard his friend's rambling.

"That hurts Mikado-kun; haven't you been listening to a word I was saying?" Kida pulled off a hurtful expression, obviously faking. "A brown package. The Demon Rider had a brown package in his arms and that's probably the reason why the Black Rider is chasing him in the first place."

"B-But I thought the Demon Rider is after the Black Rider."

"Many people thought that." Kida admitted, putting himself in an exaggerated thinking pose, trying to look like one of those detectives on those dramatic T.V. "But it doesn't really explain that."

"Explain what?" Mikado insisted, obviously into the conversation about their resident Grim Reaper. Even Anri is interested about their current topic, though she wasn't talking and seemed rather content to just only listening to the two.

"You know! Didn't I already tell it to you guys a million times already?" Seeing the confuse glances that were sent towards his way, Kida grins his all-knowing grin. "It still doesn't explain why the Black Rider was chasing the Demon Rider in the first place!"

* * *

Shinra knew he should be happy when Celty had thrust herself into his arms after coming home from a short delivery job. Despite so, he was immensely worried when he had noticed her frame shaking.

He wonders if it was the police again; since they have shaken the Dullahan quite badly before but then his sweetheart started to explain about demons and red-eyes and something about this unnatural creature that had come out of nowhere right above her– frankly, he doesn't know what to think. And then she started explaining about how the creature of her dismay could be some kind of alien planning to take her to their mothership, and he became lost from there.

After a while, she then told him that she had lost the package with a dejected expression (well, he imagined her dejected expression). While it was rather shocking that his beloved Celty had lost the package (seeing how she always completed her delivery jobs despite the dangers that were thrown at her), he sense her distress and decided to tell her not to worry about it. He had told her that he'll call the contractor tomorrow to break in the news.

The next day, Celty had then broke away from her computer and started to explain some things that he couldn't get. Something about her soul, devils, demons and purple flames? He decided that enough was enough and led his sweetheart to the couch, stressing that he couldn't understand a word of what she was explaining unless she starts at the beginning. Celty somewhatly began to calm down after that.

[It was really scary.] She had typed before showing the screen to Shinra. He could imagine her voice stuttering if she had ever voiced those words out loud.

"What's scary, Celty?" He gently inquired, wanting to know what could've frightened his beloved so much for her to be like this. It's not rare to see the Dullahan scared but it's not exactly common also. He would see her fear sometimes when she would watch those Alien marathon movies and at times when she had a tussle with the traffic police, but her fear is only expressed towards those two things. "Tell me; what has happened yesterday during the delivery."

At first, Celty looked rather hesitant on recalling what has happened, slightly making Shinra a bit guilty for forcing her to remember such a frightening experience, but the Celtic fairy soon after relent.

[I was making my delivery like usual until another biker came above me out of thin air. I noticed that he had grabbed the package that I was supposed to deliver.] She first then explains before continuing. [I have no choice but to go after him.]

She looks hesitant on what she wanted to type next but did it anyway, since she trusts Shinra. [He and his bike were sprouting off purple flames.]

Shinra did remember her mentioning something about purple flames and is rather curious about how such a thing could've been done, but motioned her to continue.

[I brushed it off at first, thinking that it was some kind of parlor trick, and tried to slash him with my scythe…] Her hands shook as she typed the next line of explanation. [He then suddenly turns around on his bike and stop the blade in between his hands…]

Shinra raise an eyebrow at this; the classic samurai blade-catching move- reminds him so much of those dramatic martial arts movies. Wow, that person must be pretty brave to stop her scythe like that.

"I'm sure that if you ever battle it out with Shizuo, he might've done the same thing; stupid or not."

[But no one has ever done that before! And when he stopped it, I couldn't move my scythe!]

"He must be pretty strong then. I'm sure you couldn't if Shizuo ever gotten a grab on the scythe too."

While it was something that no one has ever done before; what Shinra said is true. But what really worries the doctor is that fact that this guy might be as strong as Shizuo himself… and that's saying a lot.

[I guess you're right…]

Shinra softly smiles at her before putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Go on."

He could imagine her eyes looking at him full of mix emotions before going back to type on her cell phone.

[I saw him since he had to turn around…]

She remembered how frighten it was, especially since the sun was already setting and the purple flames were glowing such an eerie color upon the stranger's figure.

"Did you see his face?"

It took a few seconds of thinking before she typed: [No.] She then continues to explain: [He has a hood over his head, his face was completely shadowed…]

Remembering a specific blood-chilling detail, she then typed: [But I could see his red eyes glowing from under the hood.]

Shinra faintly wonders if they were writing some kind of horror novel or something like that.

"So, how did he get away from you then?" While what Celty is explaining does seem like something out of a horror film, he knows that it wasn't enough to prevent the headless woman from doing her job. He's missing a piece here.

He noticed that her hands are trembling even more as she continues to type.

[He slashed a small building in half and I was unable to follow him through the rubble…]

The doctor blinks at her in disbelief. Sure, he could understand if the man somehow destroyed the building by crumbling it (if he's anything like Shizuo); but cut it half? Like in one of those epic samurai movies?

[He has no weapon, not that I saw, and it was a clean cut. He made sure to cut it in a way so that the top half of the building would slide in my path…]

She seemed hesitant to continue typing before her fingers dance around the keyboard once again.

[I was almost crushed.]

Anger seeped into Shinra's expression as he saw the message. How dare someone put his Celty into trouble like that! Seeing the rare angry expression on her boyfriend's face, she quickly typed something just to reassure him.

[But I'm alright as you can see!] She typed another line to reassure him. [I was lucky and was somehow able to avoid all the rubble in time.]

Celty can clearly see Shinra relax but worry is still etched into his expression.

[Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have told you that.]

"No, it's fine Celty. I know that your powers should've been able to protect you anyway."

She nodded in confirmation… though she wasn't exactly sure what had happened once she figured out that the building was coming down towards her. It was very sudden that she probably had used her powers in surprise just to protect herself.

[I didn't know who he was but Kanra-san told me that the rider was a demon…]

Shinra couldn't help but let his lips quirk up a bit, though he knows that the Celtic fairy is being very serious.

"You shouldn't believe everything that Kanra has told you."

[But Kanra-san said that the Demon Rider was after my soul because I had escaped death!]

At that, Shinra couldn't help but laugh out loud at how preposterous it is. He knows exactly that there is no way that would be the case as to why this 'Demon Rider' has appeared. And Celty should too but his beloved does have an overactive imagination at times.

He blinks as the screen was thrust in front of his face, saying: [It's not funny!]

"I'm sorry Celty, I know it wasn't."

Her body was turned away from him, and he could easily imagine a pout on her face.

"But he only stole the package, right?"

It took a while before she had turn towards him once again, typing a 'yes' on her cellphone screen.

"So, that was probably his only intentions of getting. Not your soul."

* * *

"What has happened to your arm?" Fushou's arm is tightly wrapped around with a black cloth to prevent his wound from bleeding any further. The black-haired teen had his feet propped on the table with his arms crossed in defiance, looking at the speaker beneath his bangs with a deadly gleam in his eyes.

"Then again, what has happened to you?" The interrogator of the two then noticed how dirtied and ruffled the teen is and wondered what could've happened on his way here.

"Just some trouble with the Dullahan, nothing more." The answer was clipped and straight to the point, but it doesn't give any more detail as to what has happened. And it seemed that Fushou wasn't planning to give any more details either.

The contractor decided to brush it off since it doesn't seem like a problem at the moment.

"I'm sure that you have a lot of questions."

"You better have an answer then," is the immediate response from the white-eye teen. There was a silent promise of pain behind those words despite how monotonously he voiced them out and Fushou's eyes glowed treacherously under the light, obviously not happy about the situation he is in. Then the teenager threw the brown package –that he almost risked his life on– onto the table.

The package is strangely ripped open, containing a small purple box and a short metallic pole.

"Ah, so you figured it out?"

"They reacted to my flames." Fushou's eyes narrowed. "You stole them."

"I didn't steal them. I 'acquired' them from an organization that you are very well familiar with."

"The fact that you participated in it makes no difference."

"Now, now; we gave them back in the end, isn't that all it matters?"

Not removing his gaze from the other, Fushou grabs his pole and tucks it into another compartment in his other sleeve. He then reaches over to the small purple box and attach it to his belt with a resounding click. The teen could practically feel the other's amused smile, despite not being able to see his contractor's face.

"I'm sure you understand what is going on; if your bike and your weapons aren't any indication."

* * *

[You're right.]

"Of course I am!" That proclamation earned Shinra a jab to his stomach.

[It's just…] She thought about what she was going to type next before dancing her fingers upon the keyboard. [I never saw anything, or anyone, like it.]

He thought about her statement for a little while before chuckling at the notion. "Well, the world is full of secrets." Shinra admitted, rubbing his stomach as he grins at his dearest.

"Who knows what could be living in it?"

* * *

"I refuse. Even if they ask me to."

"You're the only one who can do it."

"I'm not supposed to intervene. Whatever happens is the Ambassador's job; not mines."

"They were all killed just last week."

Fushou went immediately silent from there, his eyes turned away from the man in front of him. The contractor could tell that the teen is enraged when he heard the news, if the darkening and narrowing of his eyes isn't any indication. To say that he wasn't wary of the juvenile in front of him would've been a lie, but he doubts (to some extent) that the teen would lash out in here... probably.

"I'm retired."

"We can easily put you back to work. Besides," Fushou watches from the corner of his eyes as the man place his gloved hands on the table. "Are you willing to watch people die then?"

Fushou has made no comeback to the question and it was obvious that the deal is sealed from that statement.

"What do I need to do?"

"Basically what every Ambassador has to do: protect the 'MCs'– as I recall what you guys call them."

"More specifically them, right?"

The man chuckled at the blunt question, knowing exactly what the other has meant.

"You know of me?"

"You're one of the MCs in this world." Fushou informed frankly. "You already have their protection."

"Yes, they will be protecting me while I'm overseas at another country."

His contractor chuckles as he took his hands off the table, pacing around the room with his hands behind his back.

"She's a magnificent creature; do protect her."

* * *

"So see? There's nothing to worry about!"

Celty made something like a sighing motion before clicking on the keyboard. [You're right. That guy is still scary though…]

"Well…" Shinra tilted his head, thinking about the so-called 'demon' that his Celty has encountered. "I guessed that can't be helped. But it doesn't seem like the two of you would ever meet again."

* * *

"So I have to stalk them." Fushou deadpanned.

"No, no; just watch over them."

"It's the same."

The latter scratches the back of his head. He has to admit, it does sound the same. He guessed that whenever Izaya tells him that he's 'observing someone'; it pretty much meant that he's stalking them.

"Well, you don't have to watch over them 24/7. Just make sure to be there at the times when their guards are at its lowest. That's probably when the enemy would decide to strike." With that, the man picks up a briefcase off the floor and gives it to the teen. "Every single file on the MCs of this world; don't put them in the wrong hands."

Fushou only grunted in response as he began to skim over the files.

"My enemies?"

"They came from your original world; so they've asked me to tell you."

The white-eyed teen instantly stops skimming and the contractor couldn't help but eye the flame-user very carefully, in case he snaps.

"I'm still in the dark about who you are against but it seems that you know them pretty well."

* * *

"WHAT?"

[Calm down Shizuo! I'm fine!]

"But that bastard tried to kill you!"

[But I made it without a scratch! I doubt something like that could kill actually me anyway!]

"I couldn't say the same about him when I find him…" Shizuo mumbled something about 'I'll kill him, I'll kill him' like a mantra, obviously planning to beat the crap out of whoever this 'Demon Rider' is.

[Don't get yourself entangle with a guy like that!] Despite the fact that she literally had to thrust the screen against the bartender's face just so that he could see it, Shizuo wasn't faze from his purpose to go out and find the guy just so that he could punch the poor victim to the other side of the world.

Celty could only sigh– well, motion herself to look like she's sighing. She wanted to reassure her friend that she's fine; not get him into another death battle.

* * *

"Try to keep yourself on the down low though, you're already famous with the stunt you pulled in Ikebukuro."

"I have to get her off my trail."

"I don't think that means having to cut a building down in half."

"I have to get her off my trail." It seems to the teen that he finds it perfectly reasonable to cut down a building in half just to get someone off your back.

The contractor could only sigh. Youth, how troublesome they are.

"Well, just don't let anyone know it's you. And I don't think it's a good idea to tell the MCs about the fact that they are being targeted."

Fushou narrowed his eyes at the statement.

* * *

"It's nice to see that you're alive~"

Celty quickly turns her head –well, her helmet –towards where the voice came from, only to find Izaya smirking his everlasting smirk. The woman quickly brought out her cellphone and typed something on the screen.

[You should leave. I was just with Shizuo so he'll be close by.] It wasn't that she was concern about the informant's well-being; it's just that Shizuo isn't in a very good mood today (and it didn't make the ex-bartender feel any better with the news of Celty being attacked) and she doubts that her temperamental friend would like it if he Izaya is found in Ikebukuro at this moment.

"Thanks for the concern but Shizu-chan is too busy looking for our resident demon~"

If Celty could, she would frown. She typed another line before showing it to the information broker.

[Don't tell me you're after him too.]

The widen smirk only confirm her suspicions.

"It's rare to find someone that is able to go heads-on against you, no pun intended, and I just can't help but be curious~"

Celty shook her head in disapproval before showing another text to Izaya. [Curiosity kills the cat.]

"Ah~ But satisfaction brought him back."

[He's dangerous.]

"And so is Shizu-chan but I have yet to be killed~"

Right at that moment, a vending machine flew pass between the two of them, landing somewhere in the middle of the street.

"Ah, speaking of Shizu-chan; looks like he found me~" As soon as the informant had said that, a street sign was then thrown towards his way, only missing him by an inch.

"IIIZZZAAAYYAAA! GET THE HELL OUT OF IKEBUKURO!"

* * *

"The organization has already set an apartment for you and you will be attending Raira Academy. Complaints?"

Silence took over the room for a few minutes so the contractor guessed that the other has no complaints.

"Does anyone know of the fact that I'm here?"

The man raised an eyebrow at that.

"No."

"Not even Izaya?"

Ah, now he understands. Izaya is never the best person to cross paths with.

"No. Only the organization and I know about your existence."

As if that was the cue for him to leave, Fushou stood up and grab the briefcase full of the files. "Time limit?"

"None. All you have to do is figure out what they're planning and put a stop to it."

Fushou didn't look back as he pulls his goggles up around his eyes, striding out of the room.

"Ja ne, Henteko-ossan." Fushou bluntly said as he passes through the door out of the room, not noticing how his contractor had gape at his leaving figure- though it's hard to see underneath the mask. The kid had just called him a 'weird old man'! He's not that old… is he?

Sooner or later, he snapped out of his shock. Youth; how uncouth they are. But he trusts the juvenile nonetheless.

"Do protect my son and Celty for me."

* * *

"Celty-san!"

The said woman looks back once again to see the blue-eye Raira student running towards her. When Mikado came up just right beside her, the Dullahan then thrust her cellphone up to his face much to the young teen's surprise.

[Don't tell me you're after him too!]

Mikado read the message a few more times before directing a confuse glance over to the motorcyclist.

"Who's him?"

It took a few minutes for Celty to understand what Mikado meant by his question before typing him a: [Never mind.]

The DOLLARS leader couldn't help but raise an eyebrow but brush it off in the end nonetheless.

[Is there something you needed from me, Mikado-san?]

The black-haired Raira student shook his head at her question. "I came to see if you're alright Celty."

The Dullahan couldn't help but feel a little warm at the fact that the teen would come out of his busy schedule just to check if she is alright. It's nice to know that her friends are watching over her (with the exception of Izaya, she has a feeling he only came just to see if she got any information concerning towards the Demon Rider).

[I'm alright. Thank you for asking.] She had typed on the screen of her phone. You can feel her gratefulness through those words.

Smiling softly in relief, Mikado visibly relaxed. Well, being as Celty is, he already knew that she is okay in the first place. He just wanted some reassurance that the Demon Rider isn't something to make a big deal out of and his friends would be safe.

"I mean, of course you are Celty-san. I'm sure this so-called 'Demon Rider' is just some thief, right?"

Apparently, he was proven wrong when he saw the Dullahan shiver in fear and his eyebrows knitted together with worry.

"I-Is he really a demon?" Mikado carefully asked, not wanting to bring any unpleasant memories that she might have of the other biker. Letting the Celtic fairy think about his question for a minute, he watches as Celty type on the keyboard of her phone.

[I don't know.]

It was a simple answer, but it voiced out her thoughts very clearly. Whoever this so-called 'Grim Reaper' is; it's obvious to anyone that he is not normal. The newcomer came out of nowhere like an apparition and is secretly terrorizing the hearts of the people in Ikebukuro. Three deaths were reported not so long ago and many are starting to think that the Demon Rider was the cause of it. No one knows what to think of it; just who is the Demon Rider?

"W-Well, I guess we don't need to r-really worry about it, r-right?" Mikado tried to quickly reassure, sensing the fear from the Dullahan though her slightly shaking figure is already a big enough clue to know what is going on inside the Celtic fairy's mind. Despite the fact that her meeting with the so-called 'demon' was only three days ago, she couldn't help but remember those abnormal red eyes piercing the very essence of her soul.

"H-He was only after the brown package that you have, so I've heard, so I'm sure we wouldn't be meeting him again! It m-must've been a really important package!" Mikado continues to try to reassure her with many frantic gestures and she couldn't help but motion herself to giggle.

Well, what Mikado said is true. In the end, the Demon Rider was only after the package and the only reason that he attacked her is because of the fact that she attacked him first. But she does faintly wonder what is so special about the package– now that she thinks about it, the whole delivery seemed pretty sketchy. Her attacker knew what she had and where to find her (if she's still not assuming that the guy is an alien that came out of the mothership or something); he knew exactly what he wanted. It's almost like he was just waiting for her to come out towards him.

[Thank you Mikado.]

When the boy saw the message, he blushed. He was still a little bit shy around the female population but was glad to know that Celty is feeling better.

"Maybe you should keep your hands off of brown packages that reek of danger?" Mikado tried to joke and was happy to notice that the Celtic fairy had relaxed.

[Good idea.] Celty agreed. She would let a quirk of a smile upturn her lips; if she has any.

[I hope to never meet him again though]

* * *

Yosh! Finished with this chapter!


End file.
